A slider for a slide fastener in which a pull tab stays in a lay-down state with respect to a slider main body is known in the related art (see e.g. Patent Document 1). The slider for a slide fastener disclosed in Patent Document 1 constantly maintains a pull tab in a lay-down state using the elastic force of a hinge spring by inserting a pin through the pull tab such that the pin is fitted into a bearing which protrudes from an upper blade of a slider body and disposing the hinge spring on the pin. In addition, the slider includes the slider body, a stopper hook which has the spring, the pull tab on which a cam surface is provided, a leaf spring which applies an elastic force to the cam surface, and a cover body which is fitted into the slider body and houses the leaf spring. The slider constantly maintains the pull tab in the lay-down state using the elastic force of the leaf spring that acts on the cam surface.